New Me
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! Model Reid AU-ish! In this story, Reid leaves when Gideon leaves. Later on, Morgan bumps into him, and finds out about Reid's career. Reid/OMC Morgan trying to make Reid/Morgan. I am super bad a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Apple here! I don't know where i got the idea to do this from. It just happened. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Anyways, sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan mumbled under his breath as he continued to wonder around the building. He truly didn't know where she was. He didn't really know what he was getting into when he agreed to pick up his date at the studio. He looked out of place, but known said anything. As he attempted to call her again, he finally got attention.

"Hello. Do you need anything sir?" A young woma asked as she saw him walk around for the past few minutes.

"Uh yeah. Hi, I'm Derek, I'm looking for uh-Caroline, Caroline Pepers?" He ended as if asking a question. "The receptionist stated that she was on floor 15." Morgan explained.

"Ah. Well she just finished a shoot with Spencer. This way," she stated as she walked towards the front of the room. Morgan shrugged, and followed her.

(AN: I don't know how it works, so I'm sorry for the inaccurate information)

"She's probably in the make-up room, you may go on if you'd like," she stated as she gestured to the room in the corner. As he got closer, he heard a man's voice. A voice that seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't think of the person. He thought that it would be a good idea to just wait for the person to leave.

"No, no-yeah, that will be great. Alright, see you later Caroline, good luck with your-" the voice cut themselves off as they opened the door. He was very thin, but had a little muscle. He was wearing a purple collared shirt with black skinny jeans and purple high top converse. He had short, curly, hazelnut hair that matched his eyes. His parted hair helped stand out his narrow cheekbones that almost seemed fake. Then it hit Morgan; the only person he knew with such a strong cheekbone structure was Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid, who left three years ago when Gideon left. It took him a while to realise that he was looking at Reid face-to-face. Nostalgia hit him right in the face.

 _*Three Years ago,*_

 _"Reid?" Morgan asked as he saw Reid's desk light still on._

 _"Yeah?" Reid asked as he left the break room._

 _"What are you still doing here?"_

 _"I don't know, guess I wanted to work," Reid replied as he walked toward Morgan._

 _"What are you even working on Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as Reid turned off his lamp and got ready to leave._

 _"I just finished my paperwork, and Rossi's," Reid replied, as he looked at Morgan._

 _"Morgan."_

 _"Yeah?" He asked. He saw Reid taking deep breaths and got closer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a couple of years now," Reid murmured._

 _"Umm?" Morgan questioned as Reid got even closer._

 _Reid exhaled. "Here goes nothing," he stated. That is when it happened. Reid kissed him. It was a soft, sweet kiss. It was Morgan who pulled away._

 _"Reid," Morgan stated, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Oh," Reid replied with disappointment dripping from him._

 _"I just….. I'm not-"_

 _"It's okay. It's fine. You did nothing wrong Morgan." Reid stated as he gave him a sad smile. "I'll see you, okay? I should get going,"_

 _Reid stated before he gave him a classic smile, and walked away like nothing happened. That was the last time he saw Reid in person. ***_

"Uh-hi," Reid almost whispered.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, mind blown that Reid was in the building.

"Hi...Morgan," Reid replied.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"I uh...I work here." Reid answered.

"You work here? As what?" Morgan asked.

"I'm..I'm a model," Reid replied.

"A model?" Morgan asked, stunned to hear about the job Boy Wonder had.

"Yeah. I've been a model for two years." He comments.

"Hey," Caroline stated as she walked up to Morgan. She was wearing a similar outfit to Reid, just smaller, that complimented her ebony hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry, I just finished a shoot with Spencer here, do you know each other?" She asked.

"Hey. It's fine. And uh, yeah. He used to work in the BAU with me a few years back." Morgan replied.

"Really? That's new, how come you never told me that you were once in the FBI?" Caroline asked Reid as she looks back at him. Reid looked at Morgan before answering.

"It was a few years back, never really came up," Reid explained as he ran his hand down his shoulders, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna get going," Reid stated, "Nice to see you again, Derek." He said as he looked at Morgan, then walked away. Morgan smiled a little. He found his pretty boy again. The only difference is now he is a model, and he called him Derek. He liked the way it sounded when Reid said it.

"So shall we?" Caroline asked as she tried so snap him out of la la land.

"Uh-yeah, let's get going," Morgan replied as he remembered that he's on a date.

As they got going, he saw Reid in the corner of the room, to his guess a model. The model had natural red hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater over a white collared shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue high top converse. Reid looked at him, then back at the model. Morgan just looked back.

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here! I hope you enjoyed! I will probably update back-to-back. Please review! With that said, thank you every much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Apple here! Kateryne1 helped me translate, so thank you! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

It was the day after he saw Reid. He could not wait to tell his Baby Girl, who has been curious as to where her Boy Genius was for the past three years. The only reason why Garcia didn't stalk him is that she knew that wouldn't be okay.  
"Hey, Mama," Morgan greeted as he entered her cave.  
"Hey my Chocolate God, what's up?" She asked as she looked away from the computer.  
"I have great news," Morgan stated.  
"Spill," Garcia stated as she gave him a smile.  
"I saw our Genius."  
"...What?"  
"I saw Reid."  
"As in my Boy Wonder? Spencer Reid?" Garcia asked as her voice raised unconsciously. Her smile began to get bigger, full of hope.  
"Yes, Mama," Morgan replied. Garcia gasped, then began squealing.  
"WHAT? WHERE?" She half yelled as she went back to her computer to do a search.  
"When I was picking up Caroline, I bumped into Reid. He's also a model," Morgan comments.  
Garcia finally got to Reid's records.  
"Dr. Spencer Reid, 28 years old, holds B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy, Ph.D.s in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics. The new one here is that he has a B.A in literature, and still working on it." Garcia listed out. "Working for Amadeus Inc. and has for about two years. He is under-" Garcia gasps then fangirls. "Thomas D'acy's models." She squealed.  
"Who?"  
"How do you not know who he is?!" She asked. "He is one of the best photographers in the United States. He hand picks all of his models. It's almost impossible to work for him."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Wanna go?"  
"What?"  
"Wanna go see Reid?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Come on! It'll be great!"  
"I don't know momma,"  
"Fine, I'll go on my own." Garcia stated, "I want to see my baby!"  
Morgan thought about it, then agreed. "Alright, at lunch we'll go,"

* * *

"Ekk!" Garcia squealed as she entered the building.  
"Okay, so last time I was here he was on the 15th floor," Morgan stated as they headed for the elevator.  
"I can't wait to see 187 all grown up! I wonder if he changed anything." Garcia comments.  
Morgan smiles, "It has barely been three years. He wouldn't have changed much." He stated as they walked on to the 15th floor.  
Reid was in the front of the room. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a white rim on the corner of it, and a white blazer. He was walking with another new guy that Morgan hasn't seen. He had dark brown hair with a fringe, that complemented his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a colourful shirt, a navy cardigan, and navy blue skinny jeans.  
"Spencer, honestly, you need to put less sugar in your coffee. It's irritating." The man sassed.  
Reid rolled his eyes and said, "And how does a processed product of a plant irritate you in any way?"  
"Because," Tyler stopped walking and faced Spencer, "It's disgusting. What if I'm in desperate need of a boost and your cup is the only one around? I would rather drink chamomile tea than coffee… but still! High blood sugar anyone?"  
Reid gave a snort,  
"Wow Tyler," and continued walking.  
"OH MY GOD! REID?" Garcia yelled as she saw Reid. Reid immediately snapped his head back to he who called him, so did Tyler.  
"OH MY GOD! IT IS YOU!" Garcia stated as she half ran to Reid.  
"Hi Garcia!" Reid greeted as he gave her a smile.  
"So this is Garcia..." Tyler commented as Garcia opened her arms to imply a hug. Reid smiled, and hugged her.  
Morgan soon joined them.  
"How are you Boy Wonder?" She asked as she finally let Reid pull away.  
"Look at you! You look amazing! Have you been working out?" She asked.  
Reid chuckled.  
"I'm amazing. And no, I have not been working out, but I am on a diet now," Reid answered.  
"What about you, Pen?"  
"I've been great. The team has been too." Garcia stated.  
As Reid looked at Morgan and opened his mouth, Morgan's phone rang. He immediately shoved his hand to his pocket and dug out his phone. He groaned when he looked at the ID. It was Stratuss, probably to try to get him to leave his job and go to another field.  
"I'm gonna answer this, be right back," he stated as he answered and walked away.  
"Umm.." Reid began.  
"Oh, uh, Stratuss has been trying to woo Morgan into taking a new job, in Chicago." Garcia explained.  
"Ah." Reid replied. Tyler cleared his throat, which made Garcia remember that someone else was there.  
"This is Tyler, my fashion designer, and best friend." Reid stated as he gestured to Tyler.  
"Hello," Garcia greeted before hugging him.  
"Tyler, this is Garcia, you already know about her," Reid stated.  
"Girl, if I were straight I wouldn't hesitate to ask you out," Tyler stated, "you sound like such an amazing person,"  
"Awww, thank you Tyler. I like you so far." Garcia stated.  
"Same." Tyler replied as he gave her a smile. Soon another man walked over.  
He had natural red hair, sparkling green eyes, and was very tall. He was at least 6'4.  
"Hé, que faites-vous debout au milieu de la pièce, les gars?" He asked as he stood next to Reid.  
(Hey. Why are you guys standing in the middle?) Garcia and Tyler looked at him.  
"Garcia, I would like you to meet Phil, my fiancé," Reid introduced Phil. "He just asked why we were in the middle," he explained. Tyler said "Ah." and went back to his casual self.  
"Fiancé? I am so happy for you Spence! Congratulations!" Garcia stated as he looked at Phil. Phil smiled at her, then put his arms around Reid's waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
"This is Garcia, an old co-worker I've talked about," Reid stated as he gestured to Garcia.  
"C'était elle qui était toujours remplie de bonheur?" He asked Reid.  
(She was who was always full of happiness?)  
"Yup." Reid replied.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Phil stated with a thick French accent.  
"Ooh. He's French, hot," Garcia stated before winking at him. Phil smiled.  
"I should get going, I'll see you at home, Kay?" He stated as he kissed his cheek, and slowly let go of Reid.  
"Nice to meet you, Garcia," Phil stated.  
"Please, call me Penelope." She replied.  
"Have a nice day, Penelope." Phil corrected.  
"I'll talk to you later Tyler," Phil stated.  
"Alright, bye gorgeous," Tyler replied as he gave him a small wave. Phil waved back before leaving. As he left, Morgan came in. Morgan looked at him before continuing.  
"Hey sorry," Morgan stated.  
"Hey. Morgan, I'd like you to meet Tyler, my fashion designer, and best friend." Reid stated as he gestured to Tyler.  
"Oooh, you're a cutie," Tyler stated as he began to check out Morgan.  
"Uhh," Morgan replied, "Nice to meet you, Tyler,"  
"Nice to meet you too." Tyler replied.  
"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? We could all catch up and maybe you can bring-" Garcia suggested before Reid cut her off.  
"That would be great. I would love to." he agreed.  
"That invite is also for you, Tyler." Garcia stated.  
"Oh thank you!" He replied, "I'll coincider." Garcia smiled.  
"Ten minutes! Let's go Spencer! You too Tyler!" Another man yelled as the walked towards them.  
"Sorry!" Tyler replied, scrabbling to the changing room.  
"Get your butt over here right now! I need to fix a few things!"  
Reid looked at Garcia, then at Morgan, "Call me." he stated as he went over to a desk and handed them a card. "I'll see you later." he stated.  
"SPENCER!" Tyler yelled. Reid went straight to the room.  
"We don't have all day!" The man yelled as he went to get a wipe. Garcia gasped.  
"What?"  
"That's him."  
"That's who?"  
"Thomas. De'acy." She stated.  
"Oh."  
"Shhhh..." Garcia stated as she put her finger to his lips.  
"Baby Girl, we should be leaving," Morgan began.  
"Shhhhh, I wanna see him work his magic," Garcia whispered.  
"Let's go," he stated.  
"Go Spence!" Tyler yelled as Reid half ran to the set.  
"Perfect," the man stated.  
"Garcia," Morgan warned. She sighed.  
"You should be happy that I love you." She stated as she pouted, and walked to the exit.

* * *

"Hello?" Tyler greeted as he answered the phone.  
"Oh, hi, Tyler? Sorry, I thought that this was Reid's number?" Garcia asked as he answered the phone. They were about to leave work when Garcia thought that it would be a good idea to call Reid.  
"Oh it is. He's still shooting," Tyler explains.  
"Oh," Garcia replies.  
"Yeah."

"..."  
"So Reid's married?" Garcia asked. "Might as well," she thought.  
"No, he's engaged, but you can concider that married," Tyler replied.  
"To Phil?"  
"Girl, I feel you." Tyler replied. "He is so lucky, I would love to have a piece of that, but if he's Spencer's, I'll have to let it be."  
"Where'd they meet?" Garcia asked as she got comfortable.  
"Long story short, Thomas takes the model that is making the company the most money to some 'Top Model' thing that takes place in different areas of the world. Two years ago, Reid was going with him, and it was to Paris, France-" Tyler began.  
"Wait, quick question, what does Reid even model?" Garcia asks.  
"To be honest, everything. Some nerdy outfits, some geeky products, some manly outfits, shirts to suits and ties, he has a wide range of things that he models. Almost everything is designed by me." Tyler replied proudly.  
"Oh. That sounds fun. Anyways, continue." Garcia stated.  
"I know, anyways, so that year they were going to France. When they went, the band Wolfgang was performing at the reunion of models around the world. Phil was running a little late and bumped into Reid. Reid apologised and it made Phil like him. Again, remember this was back in the day where he had no confidence." Tyler explained.  
"Wait-Wolfgang? The French Band? The one that made 1801?" Garcia asked.  
"That's the one." Tyler replied,  
"No way!" Garcia stated. "What? He wouldn't!"  
"Mmhmm," Tyler replied, as he also got comfortable. "Who knew that a dorky genius would meet an artist from France and become the man he is?"  
"How much has he changed?" Garcia asked.  
"Not much, he's got more confidence, he's not afraid to show off his body, and more open," Tyler answered. "Nothing bad. Phil has been good for him."  
"...Good," Garcia replied, "Anyways, continue their love story."  
"Okay, so when that happened, Spencer shrugged it off and wondered, then the concert started and he noticed that he bumped into the lead singer."  
"This sounds so cliche," Garcia stated, "I love it."  
"Sameee," Tyler comments.  
"Continue sweetheart,"  
"When the concert finished, Spence went up to him and personally said an apology. Phil found this charming and stated that he was forgiven if he went out to lunch with him,"  
"Ekkk!" Garcia squealed, "what a romantic,"  
"I know right?! Where's my Romeo? Anyways, Spence agreed. They soon went on three dates before he had to go. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. Spence and Phil talked to each other at least once a week,"  
"Aww."  
"When the band came to America, they both tried their best to see each other. Eventually, they bought a house here, and the band got a studio here. They record here then leave to publish. From there, they are on tour. Sometimes the band goes to France and Phil stays here, since it is now possible. They got engaged six months ago, when they were in California. That's all I'm saying, the rest is Spencer's job," Tyler informed.  
"Well, I now know that I like him." Garcia stated.  
"From what I know about you, I feel like you would,"

* * *

It was about a whole hour before Reid finished shooting. Within that hour, Tyler and Garcia became besties.  
"What are you doing with my phone?" Reid asked as he walked in to find his best friend talking to someone on his phone.  
"He just finished," Tyler informed the person he was talking to, "Here, it's Penelope," he stated as he gave him the phone.  
"Hey Boy Wonder," Garcia greeted.  
"Hey."  
"So...about dinner?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that would be great," Reid replied.  
"Is Phil coming?" Garcia asked.  
"He can't. He's going to the studio to finish editing a song before he goes home." Reid explained.  
"Home?"  
"Yeah, to France."  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, where and what time do you want to go to the dinner?" Garcia asked, a little disappointment heard in her voice.  
"Our old dinner spot, in like, I don't know, two hours?" Reid asked.  
"Sounds great, I'll inform the team." Garcia stated.  
"Alright, bye Garcia." Reid stated.  
"Bye my Boy Genius,"  
"Bye Pen!" Tyler yelled into the phone.  
"Bye Tyler," Garcia replied.

* * *

 **Yeah. Please review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Apple here! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry, traffic," Reid greeted as he he entered the restaurant.

"...Wow," Emily stated as she saw Reid. Reid was still wearing the clothes he wore to the shooting. Reid looked at himself.

"I forgot that I was wearing this." Reid comments. "Anyways, hi Emily!" Reid stated. Emily smiled at him.

"Hey Reid," she replies as she stood up. Reid went up to her and hugged her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm amazing, how are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm great." She replied as they let go.

"Hey JJ!" Reid stayed as he looked at JJ. She smiled.

"Hey Reid," She replied as she stood up. Reid went up to her and hugged her. He hugged her so tight that he picked her up.

"Wow." JJ comments as he picked her up.

"Sorry," Reid stated as he let her go as he put her back on the floor.

"It's okay, Spence, have you been working out?" She asks.

"Nope." Reid replies, "On a diet though, work standards,"

"Where do you work?" Hotch asks.

"Hey Hotch," Reid replied as he looked at him with a smile.

"Did you join a boy band?" Rossi asks. Reid rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm a model." Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"A model?" Emily asked.

"Yup. I work at Amadeus Inc." Reid comments.

"Amadeus? Isn't that where Thomas D'acy works?" JJ asks.

"Mmhmm, I'm actually one of his models," Reid stated as he sat down. Emily and JJ stared at him.

"What?"

"You work for Thomas D'acy and you act like it's no big deal," JJ states, "That's huge! He hand picks all of his models!" Emily states, "You were wanted by him!"

"Yeah. I know." Reid stated, as Tyler walked in.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck by traffic," Tyler explained.

"And didn't know what to wear," Reid mumbled under his breath as he looked at the menu. Tyler gave him a death stare.

"Umm," JJ said, trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Tyler. I'm Spencer's fashion designer and best friend," Tyler introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," Emily stated as she shook his hand.

"And you are?" Tyler asked.

"I'm Emily. Emily Prentiss, Reid's old co-worker," Emily introduced herself.

"Oh, hi Emily,"

"Hi, Tyler," JJ greeted.

"Hello," Tyler replied with a smile.

"My name is JJ,"

"Nice to meet you JJ,"

"This is Rossi, Hotch, and you've already met Morgan," Reid stayed as he gestured to everyone.

"Guys, this is-"

"Oh my god, You sir have impeccable taste in ties."

"Oh? You're a fan of Tyler Lowell?" Rossi questioned.

Reid snorted. Everyone looked at him questionably. Tyler gasped.

"A fan of him? Girl, I AM him." Tyler said extravagantly waving his hands.

"No way! Really? I love your polo line!" Garcia exclaimed.

"OMG you have great taste! Not to brag or anything…." Tyler said.

* * *

Later when the food came, they had small talk.

All of a sudden, "Oh! Oh! I haven't asked yet. Do you have any embarrassing stories of Spencer?" Garcia asked Tyler.

Tyler gave a laugh and said,"Oh do I. So there was this one time when-"

Reid quickly cut him off. "Shut up."

"Make me bitch." Tyler teased.

The team sat back in silence and shock as the two bantered.

"Whatever." Spencer said as he pushed Tyler.

"Fuck you."

The pair glared at each other and suddenly cracked up.

* * *

As Reid was leaving, Morgan speed walked over to him.

"Hey Reid," Morgan stated.

"Yes?" Reid asked as he stopped and turned around.

"I was wondering if…." Morgan got quieter. He knew that Reid was his friend, he just didn't really know how to ask. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to..I don't know...have a drink."

Reid looked stunned. "Morgan, I'm sorry. I'm in a relationship right now and-"

"Not like that! Not like that! I meant it in a completely platonic way!" Morgan explained.

"Oh," Reid replied, feeling stupid. "Of course he meant in a friendly way, stupid," he thought. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Morgan smiled, he was slightly disappointed, but didn't really know why. "Great. I was thinking that maybe we go to our old bar, and have a drink."

"Sure. How about next week at 7?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Yeah that works," Morgan replied. "Of course he is in a relationship. He is Thomas D'acy's model, he has looks. His best friend is Tyler Lowell, he has the people. He's a model for Pete's sake, he would find someone." Morgan thought.

"Alright, here's my card," Reid stated as he gave him his card.

"Here is my number," Morgan stated as he gave him his card.

"Great," Reid gave him a genuine smile.

"I'll see you next week then,"

Morgan smiled. "Alright, see you."

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here again! I don't know what to do from here. Should I continue? Please review! Constructive criticism is highly welcome! With that said, thank you every much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Apple here? Kateryne1 helped me translate, so shout out to you! Thank you! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"What? No." Reid stated as Tyler and him continued to look through Netflix.  
"I feel some tension in there. Just saying," Tyler stayed as he grabbed some more popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.  
"Nothing has happened," Reid stated as he clicked on Secret of the Lambs.  
"Are you kidding me? This movie is so strange to watch. Especially since you were in the FBI," Tyler comments.  
"Shut it. You know statistically-"  
"Shhhhhhhhh." Tyler stated as he got more popcorn and settled down. Reid rolled his eyes, and stole the bowl of popcorn from Tyler.  
"Wow. Well, now you better answer my fucking question, have you and Muscle Man sleep around?" After a while, Tyler began to call Morgan 'Muscle Man.  
"No! Oh my god Tyler! Gee," Reid replied, startled. "No! He was a co-worker!"  
"Don't lie to me. You had a thing for him, didn't you?" Tyler interrogated.  
"Shut up." Reid snapped.  
"I know you love me. And dude, that is perfectly fine. I. Am. Not. Judging. You." Tyler stated. "I would too if I personally knew him."  
Reid sighed.  
"I won't tell Phil," Tyler swore. Reid looked at Tyler.  
"I did. I had feelings for him."  
"And what went wrong?" Tyler asked. Reid gave him a confused look.  
"I know you like my oldest design."  
"I kissed him the last day I went to work."  
"...really?" Tyler asked as he put pull attention to Reid, not caring a world what else was going on.  
"Yeah." Reid confessed. "He told me that he didn't swing that way,"  
"I'm sorry boo," Tyler replied, feeling Reid's pain. There was some comfortable silence.  
"Is that why you were hesitant to ask out Phil?" Tyler asked.  
"...can we change the subject? Please? I'm really not in the mood." Reid asked.  
"Yeah. Of course. You don't have to answer." Tyler replied.

* * *

As the movie ended, Reid was getting tired.  
"...wanna get coffee?" Reid suggested.  
"Bitch, let's go to Starbucks!" Tyler replied.  
"Well, let's go then," Reid replied as Tyler got up.  
"Go ask Bae if he wants to come too." Tyler stated as he fixed his shirt.  
"Okay, be right back." Reid replied as he went upstairs.  
As he went upstairs, he heard a guitar playing in the music room. "Of course he's here," Reid thought.  
As he walked in, he saw Phil pulling at his hair and a crumpled piece of paper.  
"Hé, Tyler et moi allons prendre un café et probablement faire d'autres choses ensuite. Aurais-tu envie de venir avec nous?" Reid asked as he walked in.  
(Hey. Tyler and I are going to go for coffee and probably do other things. Want to come?) Phil looked at Reid, and smiled.  
"Hé, mon coeur, Tyler est ici ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas, je dois encore faire une chanson avant de partir." Phil replied.  
(Hey sweetheart, Tyler is here? I did not notice. I do not know, I still have to make a song before I go.) Reid gave him a fake pout, before he sat next to him.  
"Allez. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de te détendre et de venir avec nous. Une heure ne te causera pas de problème. Tu mérites bien de sortir." Reid stated as he fixed Phil's fringe. He knew that Phil was frustrated and needed a break. He's seen his fiancé get so caught up in the music that he forgets to eat. He wanted to make sure that Phil still has a life.  
(Come on. It will not hurt you to relax and come with us. An hour will not hurt. You deserve to get out.)  
Phil sighed, and looked at Reid. Reid gave him a look that screamed 'You're coming if you like it or not'  
"Okay." Phil agreed as Reid got up.  
"Okay. Good, so I don't have to drag you out of the room." Reid sassed. Phil laughed as he got up at and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist.  
"You've been hanging out with Tyler too much," Phil states. Reid chuckled.  
"Yeah?" He asked as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Yeah." Phil replied as he closed the gap and kissed Reid.  
"Come on." Reid stated as he pulled away and tugged at Phil's hand.  
"Okay." He replied as they left the room and went downstairs. As they went downstairs, they saw Tyler has already cleaned the living room and put the popcorn bowl in the kitchen sink.  
"Damn you guys took long." Tyler stated, "Hey gorgeous,"  
"Hey Tyler," Phil greeted.  
"I'm surprised that you said yes. I'm glad you did," Tyler replied as he picked up his keys.  
"My car or yours?" Phil asked.  
"My car. I already have my keys." Tyler responded as Reid and Phil got their wallet and keys.  
"Okay, let's go." Reid stated.

* * *

After getting coffee, they decided to look around the shopping center. It was a normal day shopping with Tyler. They saw seven of his clothing lines in total, which made a happy Tyler. In the end, Tyler bought a pair of jeans, Reid bought two cardigans, and Phil bought a sweater and a button up shirt.  
As they were about to passage exit,Tyler suddenly gasped.  
"Oh. My. God. What the hell is that?" Tyler said.  
He was pointing at a window in a store called Totally Chic. In it, was a yellow and green polo with a floral pattern. Spencer and Phil looked at him confused.  
"That is an abomination. It's so gross. EEW, I don't even want to look at it!" He exclaimed.  
People around them started staring as he went off into his tangent about how yellow and green should never combine like that and the pattern was poorly designed. Reid and Phil looked at each other.  
Spencer rolled his eyes and told Tyler, "I don't know you."  
The couple then began to walk away. Tyler paused and stared at them.  
Then he exclaimed, "Hey! Don't leave me! Ruude!"  
He scurried off to catch up with them.

* * *

"Aren't you going to hang out with Derek today?" Tyler asked as they got to Reid's house.  
"Yeah, in... two hours." Reid stated as he looked at his watch.  
"Nice. Do you want me to drop you off? You know, since your car is in the auto shop and gorgeous is probably gonna go to the studio." Tyler asked.  
"Umm," Reid replied as he pulled out his phone.  
Message to: Morgan  
Hey, can you pick me up to go to the bar? My car is in the shop.  
Reid texted Morgan.  
Morgan:  
Hey. Yeah, I'll pick you up, just send me the address.  
"No it's okay, Morgan will pick me up." Reid answered.  
"Okay boo," Tyler replied as he got ready to leave.  
"Bye gorgeous." Tyler stated as he offered a hug to Phil.  
"Goodbye." Phil replied as he hugged him back.  
"I'll see you later Reid." Tyler stated as he hugged Reid.  
"I'll see you at work." Reid replied.  
"I'll text you," Tyler stated before winking and exiting.

* * *

 **Please review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Apple here! It's so odd to see how much I've written in such little time! It's new to me. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas. I really like the story so... I don't want to end it! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

It was half an hour before I was supposed to meet Reid at the bar, so I put the address into my GPS. For a minute I thought that I got the wrong address because it was in 20510, which was the wealthiest area code in the Washington D.C Area. I hesitated, but eventually started to drive over there.

* * *

As I got closer to the area, I noticed that every house there was huge. As I got there I started to question how much Reid made per year. The address Reid gave him was one of the biggest houses there. It was a big, gray, Victorian house. As he walked up he noticed that the porch was a dark brown colour. When the doorbell rang, he heard some shuffling. A minute later, Reid opened the door.

"Hey Morgan, you're a little early," Reid greeted as he opened the door. He was wearing a white button up, a black tie, a black cardigan, black dress pants, & black dress shoes.

"Hey." I replied as I gave him a smile.

He smiled back. When he smiled at me, I felt a tingle inside me. "Come in," he stated as he went to the side to let me in. The house looked amazing. Right away you could see stairs, the living room, and a bar.

"Wow. Nice house Reid," Morgan comments as he stands in awe.

"Thanks. You can sit down, let me get my wallet and stuff," Reid stated as he pointed to the couches, and went up the white stairs. As I sat down, he noticed that the house was huge. The ceiling was very high up. I noticed that behind the bar was the kitchen. I saw that the kitchen had light birch wood, and dark brown granite tables. The house was very tech savvy. In the living room, he saw the different photos hung up. I saw a bunch of photos of Reid and Tyler, Reid and some other guy. My guess that it's his boyfriend. He's quite attractive. There was a few photos that looked a bit old. It was of a young women and a child. Probably Diana and Reid. I didn't get to fully look at the photos before Reid came downstairs.

"Let's go," he stated as he pocketed his phone, keys and wallet.

"Yeah." I replied as we head for the door.

* * *

 **Reid's POV**

I pulled out my phone I walked upstairs. I need to call Phil, get my keys, and my wallet.

It took three rings before they answered.

"Salut?" Eric, a band member greeted as he answered the phone.

"Hey. Il est Spencer. Où est Phil?" Reid asks.

(Hey. It is Spencer. Where is Phil?)

"Spencer," Eric was telling someone else. Shuffling was heard.

"Salut mon amour." Phil greeted.

(Hello, my love.) I smiled. I love when he calls me that.

"Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" I asked.

(Hey. What are you doing?)

"Juste traîner avec Eric et Matthew." Phil replied casually.

(Just hanging out with Eric and Matthew.)

"C'est bien. Je appelle juste pour que vous sachiez que je vais traîner avec Morgan. Je vous appelle une fois que je rentre à la maison si vous n'êtes pas là." I stated.

(It's good. I just called to let you know that I'll hang out with Morgan. I call you once I get home if you're not there.)

"Bien. Je vous verrai plus tard." Phil replied.

(Good. I'll see you later.)

"Bye Phil." I stated as I went to the bedroom and got my keys and wallet.

"Bye." He replied before hanging up. From there, I went straight downstairs to find Morgan examining my living room, to be more specific, my pictures.

"Let's go." I state as I put away my phone, wallet and keys

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

"So...you're a model now? How did that happen?" I ask as we settled down. I ordered a beer and he ordered red wine. He smiled.

"Long story,"

"Well, we have all day," I reply. "how the heck did you become a model?"

"Well, it was two weeks after I quit," Reid began. "A man walked up to me asking me if I was a model."

"And what did you say?" I ask as the waiter set our drinks down.

"I thought they were punking me." Reid replied. I chuckle. Of course he would.

"He stated that he would give me five thousand dollars if I went to the studio to do a sample shooting." Reid stated as he got his wine.

"Did you say yes?

"He gave me his card and walked away. I didn't know if I wanted to do that." Reid confessed.

"But, when I got home and looked at my mom's bills, I realised that I didn't have money." Reid stated, "So I called him up; and we planning to do a sample shooting the next day." I gave him a surprised look.

"The guy must have liked you." I comment.

"Oh he did. When I got there everyone was telling me how lucky I was to work with some guys named Thomas." Reid stated as he took a sip of wine.

"And by Thomas, it was Thomas D'acy." Morgan filled in.

"Mmhmm," Reid replied.

"Did you even know who he was?"

"God no. Before this I never heard of his name." Reid truthfully stated.

"When I started to put on the clothes and do everything he told me to do, he eventually complimented me for being very professional." Reid said before snorting a little.

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"So..." I wandered off. Whose his boyfriend? "You're in a relationship?"

Reid smiled. "Uh, yeah."

"What's their name?" I asked. Was it the guy on the photos?

"Uh-Phil. Phil Boisselle." Reid answered. Phil. I'm gonna look him up.

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"How'd you meet Tyler?"

"It was after I signed the contract. They told me that they had a personal designer for me," Reid stated before chucking. "When I met him, I thought that he was a little too much for me, and now he's my best friend."

It was a few more hours and drinks until Reid thought that he should get going.

"We'll call a taxi." I suggested.

"No it's okay, I'll just call Phil." Reid stated as he pulled out his phone. I hope Phil actually comes to pick him up so I can meet him.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Reid greeted into the phone. Huh. Is Phil a genius like Pretty Boy?

(What are you doing?)

Reid laughed. "Je ne suis pas saoûl. Fais moi confiance. Je veux que tu me déposer à la maison?" Since when did Reid know French?

(I'm not drunk. Trust me. I want you to drop me off at home.)

"Vous remercie. Je te verrai prochainement." Reid stated before hanging up.

(Thank you. I'll see you soon.)

"He'll be here in about 10 minutes." Reid stated as he looked at me. God Reid is beautiful. His delicate, lean, yet masculine body. How come I haven't noticed before?

"Uh-I'll wait for him to get here." I state before he notices me checking him out.

"You sure?" He asks as he looks back at his phone. "It's getting dark,"

"Yeah." I reassure.

"Okay." He stated. Comfortable silence fell. "I had fun."

I look at him. "I had fun too." I comment. "I'd love to do this again, Pretty Boy." The nickname actually suits him more now. Heck, he's not pretty, he's gorgeous. Wait. What am I even saying? He's taken. Wait. I look at his hand. No ring. So he's not engaged. The only thing on his arms is a silver wrist cuff, probably personally made. It had something engraved. I don't know in what language though. So no. Not in a serious relationship. A few moments later, a white X5 2015 BMW drove by.

(AN: I have an X5, just older and I felt like Reid would.)

"He's here." Reid stated. That is a very nice car. No seriously, how much does Reid make per year?

"Hey. Êtes-vous prêt à aller?" A man stated in French as he got out of the car. (Hey. Are you ready to go?)

"Yeah." Reid replied as the man walked over. Wait... Isn't he that one guy I kept on seeing at the studio?

"Oh. Hello," the man stated with a thick French accent.

"Hello." I replied. So Reid is into French accents.

"This is Morgan. Morgan, this is Phil." Reid stated as he gestured to both of them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Phil stated as he put his hand out. I gave him a fake smile, and shook his hand a little to firmly.

"Nice to meet you too." I stated. He was still looking at my eyes. He was in no way intimidated by me. As he let go, he looked at Reid.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Reid nodded.

"I'll see you later Morgan." Reid stated as he walked over to Phil.

"Bye." I replied as I gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Phil stated as they walked over to the new car.

"Nice to meet you to," I reply. Reid gives me a small wave and smile before entering the BMW. I smile. Oh god. This is bad.

* * *

 **Reid's POV**

"So how was it?" Phil asked as we began to drive off to our house.

"It was good. We talked, and caught up." I replied.

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"...Do you want to watch Doctor Who then go to bed, or go to bed literally when we get home?" He asked.

"Mmm, how about we watch some Mad Men then go to bed?" I suggest.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **Hey guys Apple here again! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Constructive criticism is highly welcome! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I haven't posted in ages, and I'm sorry! I think I'll continue. I've been listening to a lot of Funeral Suits, which gave me an idea. On a side note: have any of you seen Batman V. Superman? After watching it, I've been wanting to write a fanfic about Lex Luthor Jr. and Batman or Superman. I don't know what to write though. If you have suggestions, please help out! I will give you credit!**

 **Please answer this question before leaving:**

 **-What should happen next?**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

Reid's POV

"Phil." I greet with a soft whisper. It was Friday morning. I had a whole new shoot. I was shooting a Aldo fall collection. It was going to be a pain, but also fun.

"Mmm?" Phil groaned as he moved around on the bed, before tucking his head back into the covers.

"Philly," I restate. I smile at Phil's little noises.

"Mmm, yeah?" He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. God I love him.

"I'm leaving, okay?" I whisper. He just looked back at me with his bright blue eyes. I give him a small smile.

I kinda feel guilty for waking him up.

He saw that, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Kay." He stated.

I smile back, before kissing his forehead and leaving.

* * *

It was going to be a normal shoot, or so I thought as I walked into the building. The minute I stepped on the fifth floor, I knew that I was going to get molested. As the doors opened, I saw Tyler trying to act casual, but failing horribly at trying to not seem like he was waiting for me. Stalk people much?

"Hey." Tyler greeted as I fully exited the lift.

"Hey." I reply, going to the studio.

"So...how was drinking with Muscle Man?" Tyler asked as he followed me like a shadow.

"It was...fun. We caught up." I answered vaguely, trying to annoy Tyler.

"And by fun you mean..." Tyler trailed off, getting his stalker face on.

"We talked." My answer couldn't be vaguer.

"And by talked you mean..."

"We talked about good times. And stuff." I stated.

"Yes bitch, we established that, but by talked, do you mean real talk, or friend talk?" Tyler stated. I smile, I got on Tyler's nerves.

"Friend talk," I respond. Tyler didn't hide his disappointment.

"Aww."

"...really? I'm married!" I stated.

"That's very much true," Tyler stated. "Well, not married...yet. I haven't planned it all out." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's up?" I ask as we enter the studio.

"Aldo. They made a fall collection." Tyler replied. "The clothes are already ready."

"Shooting starts...when?" I ask as I see known around. The studio was lonely.

"In half an hour," he replied, "With that, we can get coffee and talk."

I look at him. "You cheeky little shit."

He smirked. "I know, now, Bitch let's go!"

* * *

Eventually, Tyler let me go do my job. I literally had to tell him everything. Absolutely everything, like even about the time he went to the bathroom. How in the hell did I become friends with him?

"So...can I invite Penelope to your house?" He asked as we walked back to the studio.

"...for what?"

"I don't know, so we can all catch up." Tyler replied. "You know, before you leave with Bae forever." I grunt.

"I'm going with Phil to France for two weeks. That's it. And knowing you, you'll be calling me everyday to know every detail." I state. Im actually okay with it, to be honest, I'm also gonna miss Tyler.

"That's true, anyways, yes or no?"

"Yeah, sounds great," I reply as we make it in.

"We have..." Tyler began as he looked at his watch, "Half an hour, so let's go and get started on make-up and stuff."

I sigh, let's get started.

* * *

I got home at about two in the afternoon, not bad, especially since it's literally a new collection.

When I got home, it was completely silent, which only means two things: Phil isn't home or Phil is in the mini studio. I put away my keys and make my way to the kitchen. It was completely clean, so I made my way to the stairs. As I went upstairs, I saw that the studio lights were on, so Phil was home.

"Hey," I greet as I enter the room. Phil is on the computer, probably editing a song. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey." He replied as he took of his headphones.

"What's this?" I asked as I gesture to the computer.

"Editing the piano," he replied. "Did you finish the shoot?"

"Yeah," I reply as I stand next to him. "Do you wanna do something today?" Phil asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Can we?" I ask. I miss hanging out with Phil, but I understand. He's been busy, and it makes sense. Plus, I'll be with him for two weeks soon.

"Yeah, we're almost finished." He states.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry," he replied as he stood up. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I reply.

"I'm tired, can we just watch Telly and cuddle?" He asks. I smile at him.

"Sure," I reply. That actually sounds amazing, I get to spend time with him. We can only do this on rare occasions. Most of the time, he finishes work, gets home, and passes out.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Tyler called him at ten in the morning. He and Phil were passed out. They stayed up doing some...activities.

"Hello?" Reid answered groggily.

"Hey bitch." Tyler replied happily. "Why aren't you up?"

"Phil and I were-" Tyler cut off Reid.

"Did you two fuck? Sorry for waking you up, I guess it was really kinky sex."

"Oh my god. Tyler shut your ass up. You cheeky shit." Reid replied quickly as he got flustered. Reid felt very uncomfortable with talking about sex. He knew and accepted that he did it, he just didn't want to discuss it. It was something that was waaay to personal.

Tyler laughed. "Not the point though. Are you still in bed? Don't wake up boo, he's probably the most tried, especially after fu-"

"I swear to god Tyler if you don't shut up I will hang up right now." Reid replied, mildly annoyed. Tyler laughed even harder. Tyler had a very obnoxious laugh, like it was painfully loud, it was charming and annoying at the same time.

"Calm down, don't get your kaks in a twist." Tyler replied. "Was he as good as usual?"

"Oh my god. I'm done. Goodbye Tyler." Reid replied has he was about to hit the "end call" button.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please!" Tyler replied. "Okay, Garcia said she's available today. Can we come over?"

"...hold up," Reid replied as he looked over at Phil. Phil was looking at him him with an amused expression.

"Peut de Tyler visite?" Reid whispered over to Phil. (Can Tyler visit?)

"Sûr," Phil replies. (Sure)

"Yeah, okay," Reid replied to Tyler. Reid could feel Tyler's smile.

"Sounds great. We'll be there at 11."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Okay, bye." Tyler replied as they both hung up.

* * *

 **So yeah! Please Review! I live off them!**

 **Questions:**

 **-What should happen next?**

 **-Should I continue?**

 **-What should happen with Morgan?**

 **-What should happen in France?**

 **Random question:**

 **-Should I write a fanfic where Reid smokes? Like, he is a slight stoner. This doesn't really exist, so I want it to happen.**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
